Le bien ou le mal
by Holyne
Summary: Il y a longtemps, le professeur Xavier a été confronté à un mutant terrifiant. Des années plus tard, son cauchemar reprend.   Contient de nombreux mutants inventés, mais également toute l'équipe déjà présente !


**Avertissement !**

**Cette histoire se déroule après le film un et contient de nombreux personnages sortant de ma délirante imagination, ceux qui n'ont pas vu le premier film, spoil léger. Bien entendu aucun des personnages Marvel ne m'appartient (Ce qui est d'ailleurs un crime)**

J'ai mal, cette douleur m'envahit. Je tiens ce bébé, ce petit monstre qu'ils ont créé, et ça me fait mal de savoir qu'au fond il n'y peut rien. Je vais le supprimer, le faire disparaître alors qu'il vient de prendre son premier souffle. Une larme coule sur ma joue, l'injustice me ronge. Et si il n'était pas ce qu'on prétend ? Mes yeux se posent sur la mare de sang aux alentours. Non, je sais ce qu'il est. Il sourit, comme heureux. Ses parents gisent, tués tous les deux par sa puissance, et il sourit de voir ce désastre. Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine, et je sens son cœur ralentir. Il le faut, c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à poursuivre.

Les trois derniers battements m'arrachent un cri de désespoir.

Moi, le professeur Xavier, j'ai tué le diable. Le résultat de leurs expériences.

Vingt et un ans plus tard j'y pense encore. A ses yeux, à son sourire glacial lorsque je suis venu lui arracher son dernier soupir. J'ai peur maintenant, peur qu'il n'ait pas été le seul monstre. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire monstre en parlant d'un mutant, avant de rencontrer cet enfant. Cet enfant était un monstre.

Un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur me tire de mes pensées. Dehors, le Fauve et Wolverine ont débuté un match de lutte qui va encore mal finir sans mon intervention. Je souris et ouvre la porte.

**_-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?_** Demandais-je, comme si je l'ignorais.

C'est le Fauve qui me répondit.

_**-Nous tentons de nous entraîner...Cela fait trop longtemps** professeur_ gémit-il

En effet, depuis le départ de Jean je n'avais pas songé un seul instant à leur faire subir le moindre entraînement. Son absence se faisait sentir. Elle était la seule à connaître mon secret, ce bébé, son sourire...Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je sache. Était-il le seul ? J'en doutais. Je me rendis vers Cérébro, sachant que lui seul me montrerait si mes doutes avaient raison d'être.

Je pris place dans la pièce, et une fois Cérébro installé sur ma tête, je me mis à fouiller la terre entière. À la recherche...D'un monstre. Au lieu de ça, c'est le Phénix qui m'apparaît. Je retire Cérébro, il faut ramener Jean. J'aurais tout le temps de chercher plus tard. C'est alors que j'entends des bruits de pas. Je sors de la pièce et tombe nez à nez avec une louve, ou plus exactement une jeune mutante en ayant pris l'apparence. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, c'est sa manière à elle d'interroger les gens.

**-_Bonjour Laure, il faut convoquer les autres. C'est une urgence._**

Elle bascule sa tête en arrière et ouvre légèrement la gueule. Un long hurlement retentit.

Le pouvoir de Laure ne se limite pas à prendre l'apparence d'une louve. Ses hurlements peuvent porter à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, et le message qu'elle y passe est plus clair qu'une lettre.

Tout le monde se presse suite à son appel et j'explique brièvement la situation. Une équipe se forme et part immédiatement. Moi je préfère rester, de toute façon ma présence n'est pas nécessaire.

**-_Tu n'as pas repris forme humaine depuis une bonne semaine Laure, il faut faire plus d'efforts._**

La louve soupire. Abandonnée par ses parents, elle a été élevée par un vieil homme qui a toujours pensé qu'elle était un loup. Pour elle, prendre forme humaine est une contrainte. J'essaie de l'habituer en douceur. D'après le Fauve, elle réussira tôt ou tard à vivre pleinement sous cette forme. Il l'aide beaucoup, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée quand l'homme qui l'avait accueillie est mort.

Le professeur rit à cette pensée. À la base, il pensait avoir ramené une jeune chienne. Wolverine a été le premier surpris lorsque la jeune fille a accidentellement repris forme humaine et s'est retrouvée couchée à ses pieds. Il ne s'en remet pas, et lui et Laure semblent s'éviter soigneusement.

La jeune mutante semble réfléchir à ma remarque, et reprend forme humaine.

**-_Une heure maximum _**Lui demandais-je

**_-Deux. Si j'y arrive _**Me répondit-elle.

Décidément soupirais-je, que de bonnes recrues cette année.


End file.
